Superman
by PatronSaintOfBEGA
Summary: For Yuki of the Kamikaze! Rated for mentions of smexing. Rei and Kai compromise one night stands, reliability, and breakfast. Review and I love you!


**Superman**

**---------**

_"Did you ever wonder why the only two candles that I own are already lit when you walk in that door? I mean doll, I hate to tell you this, but I don't walk around all day with cologne down in my engine room, I'm not that guy!"_

_"Some people like reliability."_

_"In a Sedan, it turns out it's terrific. Cheers."_

_- Dr Cox & Jordan, "Scrubs" _

**---------**

It had started in the usual fashion, with bad timing and ill-advised behaviour. The ornate social gathering that marked the opening of the new BBA had been held in a large, many-windowed room populated by an unreasonable number of fern plants and buffet tables, not to mention a collection of people deliberately and persistently Socialising. Fortunately, the room also contained a couple of poorly-lit corners, and it was against the wall of one of these that Rei had found his team's sporadic captain leaning. They'd not said much. Not until after a few glasses of punch had made the rounds, anyway, and it was at this point that Rei had observed that Kai's facial features were strong and well-proportioned and summarily more than acceptable. The punch (possibly in league with the lighting) had been about to say something to this effect when the other quite unexpectedly yanked him out of the nearest door and into a sloppy, bruising snog on the fire escape.

-------

"Do we need to talk about this?"

"No."

-------

Rei thanked the deity of small mercies as the door closed. After that, it was two weeks of busy, busy, busy in which there was no time to worry about one-night stands and what on earth had happened to the minibar. Consequently, Rei kept his mind in the dish, or on the paperwork as was required. It happened to be the latter at eleven forty pm the following Saturday, at which point Kai and a duffel bag barged into his hotel room. Rei blinked and put aside the papers he'd been working on. The ensuing energetic scramble between the sheets was nothing if not satisfying. He considered these facts thoughtfully over a late, solitary breakfast-in-bed, and then picked the papers up exactly where he had left off.

-------

"Where did you even get the key?"

"None of your business."

-------

After _that_ it was only a week, but Rei had fortunately got his thighs back in working order much faster this time around. Kai professed ignorance of the Do Not Disturb sign outside, but began to kiss in a gradually less frantic fashion. Rei assumed this was a kind of apology.

-------

"Do you _ever_ knock?"

"Not really."

-------

Then it was a whole month, but Rei paid it no mind because he had plenty to do and knew for a fact that Kai was away on business in America somewhere. He managed to have dinner brought up just ten minutes before the Russian stormed into his room again thirty-one days later, however. There was more of everything this time around: tongues, hands, explorations and all. The whole affair was beginning to make Rei suspect that Kai had _hormones_. Nevertheless, he was still comfortably gone by the morning, even if he did reappear the following night.

-------

"_Ow_, hey, don't _bite_!"

"Don't start - nn - what you can't finish."

-------

Room service had only just left by the next time the door was shoved half-open to admit the usual Russian, duffel bag and overcoat combination. Rei had even procured some candles, and stepped back from lighting the second one with a smile. He was pushed down to the bed more carefully than usual. This may have been due to the distinct fire hazard, but he realised the situation was probably otherwise when, suddenly awake at quarter past four, he noticed they had slept embracing each other. The neko-jin pulled away cautiously and sat up, momentarily startled. Then, exerting every ounce of quietness, he wrapped up some leftover fruit, scribbled a note saying "breakfast", and slipped it into the duffel bag. Then went back to bed.

-------

"You must spend a lot on plane tickets."

"Doesn't matter."

-------

There was a lengthier gap until the next time. Rei wondered, still smiling, if it was because of the "breakfast". After another late evening appearance and a bout of rough-and-tumble that brought heat into an unsurprisingly chilly mid-January night, they slept together like buried cutlery. There wasn't a scrap of dinner left; instead, Rei wrapped up the apple and two cereal bars that he'd put in the top drawer of the nightstand the day before. He put them in the right pocket of the overcoat and returned to bed without bothering to write anything down. Kai listened to him settle again, while studiously pretending to be asleep.

-------

"You should rent a place. It'd be cheaper."

"I know that, Kai."

-------

And that brought him to now, lighting the candles by two plates of stroganoff on the usual hotel room's just-big-enough desk. The door would open in less than two minutes, and he'd already put away a small, heated flask of coffee and two croissants parcelled in foil for the morning. Rei sat back in comfortable anticipation. He could hear Kai on the other side of the door, checking the hall clock and waiting to surprise him.

-------

"You're so predictable."

"I'm not."

"Are, too."

**---------**

**Written by request for Yuki of the Kamikaze! In her own words:**

**"I think it would be nice to read a romantic story, one shot or  
not, about Rei and Kai. It happens to be my girlfriend's favorite pairing, but  
also mine. I absolutely think they are soo cute together. In this story, I  
would like them to start out as perhaps bed buddies...but then realize, slowly  
or otherwise, that they crave more than the physical."**

**Your wish is feather-duster's command. Hope you enjoyed it, Yuki, and sorry it took so long...waah, I'm quite slow...**

**NOTES:**

**The conversation from Scrubs, quoted at the beginning, brought this entire thing on. Other than the request, of course...ehe.**

**feather-duster doesn't know why it was stroganoff at the end, other than by reason that stroganoff is delicious, mmhmm.**

**Sorry for any typos/spelling mistakes/ragingly bad grammars. feather-duster only just finished writing this, and is her own beta-reader at the moment. Sooner or later she _will_ decide which way to spell Rei's name, it just seems better one way in some fics and the other way in others, capiche?**

**Title from the Scrubs theme tune. Look it up!**

**Good Lord these two really are cute together. feather-duster was all twitchy over not having written Rei in _aaages_, but it turned out okay...really...right guys?**

**Dixon, thanks for your advice, it was indeed taken into account. Hopefully you could tell? Ehehe.**

**The little bits of dialogue are _usually_ Rei speaking first and Kai replying, but sometimes the other way around. feather-duster hopes it's not confusing, or _too_ confusing anyway. There's always a degree of vagueness, anyway. **

**Review and I love you, also you get free breakfast - thanks, Rei! **


End file.
